The World Is Not Enough
by JMHaughey
Summary: OS for Cindy Sue's birthday. TIVA, a broken watch, peppermint and a 'guy' hug.


**A/N Happy Birthday, Cindy Sue!**

**A OS involving a broken watch, peppermints and a "guy" hug. Tiva Fluff. **

**Enjoy! **

**oOo**

"Seriously."

"What is the matter, Tony?"

"My watch is broken."

"Broken or did the battery die? A battery is replaceable."

"Yes, Zeevah, I tried another battery."

"Time for another watch, then?"

"Haha. . . not funny" Tony said he put the watch back on the dresser and grabbed another one. "This isn't right."

"I don't understand."

"This other watch. . . this one is from Timothy Dalton era of Bond. Even though, Dalton didn't have the charisma of Connery, he made two movies and his watch brand was switched from Rolex to Seiko.

"If you don't like him, why do you have his watch?"

"My father gave it to me when I was kid. . . He said it was vintage, back then it wasn't – today it is."

**oOo**

Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen, McGee was already there.

"Good morning."

"Ehhh, maybe for you it's a good morning, McChipper. For me, not so much."

McGee looked at Ziva, "Did you and Tony have a fight?"

"No, we did not. Apparently, Tony's Sean Connery watch is broken so he has to wear the Timothy Dalton one."

"Ouch."

As Gibbs walked in, he heard Ziva say Timothy Dalton; "DiNozzo"

"Yes, Boss."

"It's a just watch."

"But. . ." He started to speak but didn't want to fight or get his head slapped.

"This isn't the first time it's happened. Gear up, we have a dead Marine in Norfolk. . . And DiNozzo, you get a new battery?"

"I did indeed, Boss" He said as the elevator doors closed.

**oOo**

When the team got back to the Navy Yard, Tony started looking up replacements for the watch that met it's end of days. He hadn't done much work but Ziva and McGee had it covered, sometimes he just had off days.

Gibbs told them to take off, they all but ran to the door. Tony usually the first one to the elevator was still looking up replacements.

"I said go home, DiNozzo."

"I know, I'm almost done."

"Look up watches on your own damn time."

"Yes, Boss."

**oOo**

Tony's phone rang as he got into his car. _Ziva._

"Tony, have you left yet?"

"Yes, did you forget something?"

"No, I did not. I have made dinner. I wanted to tell you so you would hurry up."

"Ok, my little Israeli ninja turned housewife, I'll be there in 10."

Ziva didn't know how to respond to that so she just hung up.

"Typical" Tony muttered as he hung up the phone and headed home.

**oOo**

Tony walked through the door of his apartment, _their_apartment now. She had been slowly bringing her clothes over and leaving toiletries in the bathroom. Shortly after that, Tony handed her a key. In typical fashion, it was never discussed - it just felt normal. Eventually the team knew, even though it was in violation of Rule #12, it worked.

"Ziva, everything alright?"

"Yes, Tony." She fidgeted, handing him a drink. "This is a mojito, extra peppermint for you."

"I've had a mojito before. You sure you're alright - you never call to see if I'm on my way home."

"I'm turning over a new tree."

"It's leaf, Ziva. Nothing has to change, we are good the way we are."

She cooked her famous chicken dish, the one she hadn't shared with Tony before. They ate in silence, which was rare for this new couple but sometimes silence was a good thing.

**oOo**

"It's movie time." Ziva appeared with popcorn in her hand.

"What's playing tonight a la Cinema DiNozzo?"

"On Her Majesty's Secret Service."

"Nice choice, it's a favorite December movie. Even had George Lazenby, the Bond who only had on movie."

"Before we start, I have something for you."

Tony muttered, "Should I be nervous?"

Ziva ignored him and pulled out a box. A brown square box with gold inlay, faded from many years.

Tony slowly opened it.

The Tracy Bond Rolex, formerly known as the Partner Rolex.

He had no words. It was perfect. Funny the way things happen. A watch from a former life breaks just to replaced with something even better.

Tony stood up, wrapped his arms around his partner. _His_version of Tracy Bond.

She whispered, "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
